


Artwork: Guardian Angel

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Jared Padalecki, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2018 challenge. The original banner was claimed by the very talentedAmyPond45and  inspired her fiction,Take Anything You Want From Me. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners (including one that was animated), chapter dividers and a truck load of icons!





	1. The original banner

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks and appreciation to [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45) for claiming my artwork in the first instance and for all her hard work and dedication throughout our collaboration in the [spn-reversebang challenge 2018](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)  

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2152851/2152851_original.jpg)

Click on the above banner and the following pics for the full sized images.

The completed banner with additional text of story title, author and artist.


	2. Chapter Dividers / Markers

Icons

  


	3. Manips and End of Story Banner

The manips created to use for the End of Story Animated Banner.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2150848/2150848_original.jpg) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2151103/2151103_original.jpg) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2151397/2151397_original.jpg)

...And the animated End of Story Banner.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2153205/2153205_original.gif)


End file.
